dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
|publisher = Bandai Namco |native resolution = |series = |released = January 23, 2014'JPN' January 24, 2014'EU' January 28, 2014'USA' |genre = |modes = |ratings = |platforms = |media = |input = }} is a fighting video game based on the Dragon Ball Z series and released by Bandai Namco for , , and (in digital format only outside of Japan and Australia) Overview Development Battle of Z is a team fighting action game that lets up to eight players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. The game can have up to four players in cooperative play, and lets players perform attacks together and heal one another. It also supports online multiplayer battles,"Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Makes Super Saiyan God Playable", siliconera.com and PS Vita ad-hoc connection. A multiplayer restriction in this game is that two players can not play on the same console; the developers state that this is due to wanting a player to have the best possible graphics in full screen. Battle of Z features over 70 characters, as well as team battles against giant characters such as Great Ape Vegeta, Meta-Cooler Core, and Hirudegarn. Instead of transformations grouped together into one character, they are actually separated into each transformation each. The Day 1 Edition includes a code for the bonus DLC character Goku in Naruto Sage Mode costume. The pre-order offer for Europe comes in with two other exclusive in-game DLC characters: Super Vegito and Super Saiyan Bardock. In America, the DLC character offered depend on which store the game is preordered: Super Saiyan Bardock if preordered at Gamestop and Super Vegito if preordered at Bestbuy. To further celebrate the release of the game, NAMCO BANDAI Games Europe provides fans with some unique Pre-order and Day 1 offers, now including the GOKU Edition: a Collector's Edition for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 which features the full game with the unique GOKU (Naruto Uzumaki Sage Mode) Costume DLC, an art book with privileged content from the developers' team, and an exclusive SUPER SAIYAN GOKU figurine (25 cm height). Gameplay Players can be victorious in high-speed battles on the ground and in the air. The game's key feature is team battle action of four versus four. Teammates share a special energy meter called GENKI Gauge. This meter increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, allows the character to perform an ultimate attack.Weekly Shōnen Jump #31, 2013 Any of the teammates can decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack. Playable characters can team up to perform techniques such as Synchro Rush, Meteor Chain, and Revive Soul. Meteor Chain involves partners teaming up to launch attack after attack, following up each other's attacks and timing it so the opponent has no time to counter. Using Meteor Chains is an effective way to get the GENKI Gauge to fill up quickly. Synchro Rush is rushing the opponent at the same time, resulting in simultaneous hits. Revive Soul is reviving a fallen partner, giving them energy to get back in the battle. Also, thanks to Energy Share, teammates can share ki with each others. Villains can team up with Heroes in the game, but they do not show appreciation when given ki or extra energy to heal. There are four different battle types for playable characters: *'Melee Type': skilled at close combat, can combo with melee attacks. Attack Type moves are Kaio-ken Attack, Dance of the Sword, Recoome Kick. *'Ki Blast Type': skilled at long range battle, can make consecutive attacks using the GENKI Gauge. Ki Blast Type moves are Consecutive Energy Blast, Death Beam, Spirit Ball. *'Support Type': powers such as health regeneration and support abilities. Support Type moves are Health regain blast, Fighting Pose. *'Interference Type': adept at abilities that interfere with the enemy's movements. Interference Type moves are Solar Flare, Transfiguration Beam, Drain Energy. There is a system that allows players to modify characters using ability cards. By collecting and equipping cards, characters that might not be suited to battle can be boosted to make them more capable, alternatively they can be given abilities that make their natural strengths more pronounced."Bandai Namco Japan Expo round-up" computerandvideogames.comIn game currently there are 10 main types of cards that are affect to the character's base ability from the lowest card is +10, the highest card that you can gain in battle ( the harder the mission, the higher chance to drop the card ) is +50. One more special types of card that can't be gain in normal mission and available only ONE, is the +100 card. They have a chance to pop up in Weekly Bonus, normal is 3 for each time, and they can be purchase using PP (Premium Points), but they come with a high cost. Along with that is another special types of card that give affect on the character, normal is 2 for each character, and have none affect on AI. There are Item card slot available only one slot, and gone after the mission, this number can be increase using the card Dende Miracle ( Items ), which increase the card slot by 1. Controls Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z retains some old movements, but in a general state, has new gaming controls. The controls are, for the most part, pretty straight forward. The PlayStation controls are: Square is to Ascend, X is to Descend, O is to use Ki Blast Attacks, Triangle is to do Melee Attacks, L1 is to Guard, R1 is to Enemy Lock On/Off, Directional Keys is to choose a strategy among Go Full Power, Combine Our Powers, Leave It To Me, or Concentrate On Defense. Left Stick is Movement, Right Stick is Camera Action. The R3 Button is the Ally Lock On/Off. Unique A (L2) and B (R2) are unique to each character (for example, (Base) Goku's Unique A is Kaio-ken and his Unique B is Ki Blast Cannon). If L1 is pressed simultaneously with another key, Triangle for example, it powers up that attack. L1+Triangle is to Strike Impact, L1+O is to Blast Spark, L1+Square is to do a powered up Unique A, and L1+X is to do a powered up Unique B. Triangle+O is to do a Super Attack (like Kamehameha). Game Modes Game modes include Single Player, Multiplayer, and Team Battle. Single Mission In this mode, it is possible to fight as either the Z Fighters or their antagonists. 60 missions are featured, ordered in Saiyan Saga (Z Fighters route and Saiyan route), Frieza Saga (Z Fighters route and Frieza Soldier route), Cell Saga (Z Fighters route and Androids route), Majin Buu Saga (Z Fighters route and Majin Buu route), Another Age, Extra Age, and Special Age. The original manga/anime story is modified to include team battles (such as the fight with Frieza which, instead of Goku being the only character to face the tyrant, also includes Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin for the final battle on Namek). Also included is a special history which is based on the Saiyans if something involving them had happened differently. Another scenario made for the game has a battle against all of Goku's family, including Gohan, Goten, Raditz, and Bardock. Co-op Mode This mode allows up to 4 players to join online to complete missions in cooperation. It allows players who have difficulty to complete missions alone to find help to complete them online. Team Battle This mode includes Shin Battle Mode and Battle Royal. Shin Battle Mode allows up to 4 players to join in order to complete missions in a competition, and Battle Royal allows the combatants to fight against each other. The game has four different battle modes: Normal Battle, Score Battle, Battle Royal, and Dragon Ball Grab. *'Normal Battle:' two teams of up to 4 characters. Each team is allotted with the ability to "Retry" a certain amount of times after members are defeated. The first team who drops to 0 in the "Retry" count loses the game. *'Score Battle:' two teams of up to 4 characters battle to reach the highest score possible. Each team has to knockout as many people as possible from the other team in a certain amount of time. *'Battle Royal:' free-for-all, where every man is for himself. Each player has to knockout the other and reach the highest score possible. All 8 players will battle for the same and unique crown. *'Dragon Ball Grab:' two teams of up to 4 players fight for the 7 Dragon Balls dispersed in the field. The first team who collects all of the Dragon Balls wins the game. If neither team manages to collect all the Dragon Balls in the allotted time, the one with the highest number wins. Character customization ;Customize character Battle of Z brings back the feature to edit a character to make them the strongest character. It is shown that cards and card slots are the method for editing characters. ;Edit costume Battle of Z introduces the feature to edit the color pattern of character's costume. Characters Playable characters DLC characters Giant bosses Story Mode *1. Great Ape Vegeta *2. Great Ape Gohan *3. Great Ape Bardock *4. Meta-Cooler Core *5. Hirudegarn (Final Form) Battle Stages *Plains (Normal/Dusk/Night) *Wasteland (Normal/Dusk/Night) *Mountains (Normal/Dusk/Night) *Planet Namek (Normal/Wasteland/Ruins) *Destroyed City *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Islands *Big Gete Star *Cell Games Arena *World Tournament *Supreme Kai's World Reception The Japanese magazine Famitsu gave 32/40 to all versions of the game with all four reviewers giving the game 8/10. PSU gave it 8/10, criticizing the lack of offline vs. and offline co-op modes. IGN gave an overall score of 6.6/10, criticizing the limited combat and the unbalaced teams in Battle mode, while praising the visuals and the Co-op mode. The average score on GameSpot is currently 7.9/10. The game shipped 620,000 copies worldwide.Bandai Namco Holdings Fiscal 2014 Figures Trivia *Goku having a Naruto Sage Mode costume in the game is similar to how Naruto has Goku's Turtle School uniform as a bonus costume in the 2013 video game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3; both costumes are based on an artwork featured in the Naruto 10th Anniversary Special Fanbook 2. Sage Goku performs his Kamehameha with a gesture similar to a jutsu attack from Naruto and runs with his arms stretched outside like the way Naruto characters run. *When Super Saiyan Bardock uses his Super Attack, his Japanese voice can be heard. *This was the last game to feature Travis Willingham as Cell, as future games saw the return of Dameon Clarke. *Jason Liebrecht is erroneously credited for voicing Jeice, as Christopher Sabat reclaimed the role along with Burter. Gallery See also *[[List of Power Levels in Battle of Z|List of Power Levels in Battle of Z]] References External links *[http://dbzboz.bngames.net/e/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z official website] *[http://www.jp.playstation.com/software/title/vljs00052.html Playastation Japan page for Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z] *[http://www.famitsu.com/sp/140116_dbzboz/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Famitsu mini-website] *[http://www.team-up.eu/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z european website] Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with stated Power Levels